2 Espadachines una Arqueologa
by vegeta y bulma forever love
Summary: Se trata de Dracule Mihawk y Roronoa Zoro 2 espadachines que no creen en el amor pero que tienen un solo objetivo "SER EL MEJOR ESPADACHIN DEL MUNDO" pero el destino los lleva a conocer a una hermosa Arqueóloga llamada Nico Robin que les hará ver la vida de otra manera, lograra conquistar sus corazones pero los 2 deben luchar por el amor de esa Arqueóloga. PASEN Y LEANLO!
1. Encuentros

Encuentros

Contado por Mihawk

Estaba completamente derrotado, eso era imposible me jure a mí mismo ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y ahora todo se estaba yendo a la basura, jamás había sido derrotado por nadie, todos me conocía como el temible Shichibukai "Ojos de Halcón".

-Que pasa ojos de halcón?- preguntaba mi enemigo

-Nada- fue lo único que respondí

-Este será tu fin- cortándome en el pecho y arrojándome al agua

No podía más me rindo, mi contrincante me ha tirado al agua, esta será mi muerte? No puedo mover mis extremidades, todo se está volviendo borrosa, no puedo ver nada.

Contado por Robin

Corría sin parar para que no me capturasen, me detuve en un callejón de la ciudad para descansar un poco, vi como la Marina se iba resignada porque otra vez no me pudieron capturar; camina hasta el puerto de la ciudad para relajarme de esta vida tan agitada que llevaba, miro el horizonte pero algo me llamo la atención, era un hombre que tenía un corte en su pecho, rápidamente fui a ver al hombre estaba muy mal herido necesitaba ayuda, lo lleve hasta mi casa muy humilde.

Este hombre se estaba muriendo, cure sus heridas seguro estaba peleando con un hombre superior a él, que tontos son los hombres a veces no los entiendo y menos a los espadachines, son tan tercos, los odio con todo mi corazón, por uno de ellos yo sufrí mucho, pero la vida es así; me quede observando su rostro hasta que se despertara, toda la noche le estuve cambiando la toalla porque la fiebre aumentaba y disminuía, hasta que me quede dormida del cansancio.

Al día siguiente fui a buscar un poco de comida antes de que el hombre despierte, observe muy detenidamente y al final obtuve la victoria, fui robando unos cuantos panes con muchas manzanas y una botella de agua. Al regresar el hombre seguía dormido opte por arreglar lo que había robado pero escuche un gruñido por parte del hombre regrese a ver pero no despertó.

Contado por Mihawk

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mire detenidamente el lugar en donde estaba? Será que esto es el infierno o el paraíso? Me levante con mucho dolor en el cuerpo y mis ojos se detuvieron en la figura de una chica que estaba arreglando unas manzanas.

-en dónde estoy?- preguntando a la mujer extraña

-Vaya al fin despertaste, me alegro mucho- dedicándome una sonrisa

-eehhh- pero que me pasa estaba anonadado con la belleza de esa mujer

-Y cómo te sientes? Te duele algo?- acercándose a mi

-Me duele un poco el cuerpo- mirando los ojos azules de la mujer

-Debes descansar un poco más, necesitas comer- tomando 2 manzanas y un pan- toma, necesitas recuperar fuerzas- entregándome los alimentos

-Gracias- comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en un año

-Creo que tienes mucha hambre fufufu- riéndose un poco y dándome más comida- cómo te llamas?- preguntándome mientras me observaba

-Dracule Mihawk- seguí comiendo si ver su rostro

-mucho gusto Mihawk- extendiendo una de sus manos a lo que yo accedí

-cómo te llamas?- le pregunte curiosamente

-No es necesario saber mi nombre- su tono sonaba triste y con un poco de miedo

-Yo insisto en saber el nombre de la chica que me ha salvado la vida- esperando su reacción

-me prometes que no harás nada contra mí- mirándome fijamente

-de acuerdo- le respondí con mucha seguridad

-soy Nico Robin- bajo su mirada

-la niña demonio?!- preguntando algo exaltado

-si- su tono sonaba triste

-gracias por salvarme- nunca pensé que "La niña demonio" fuera tan hermosa

-No harás nada?- preguntando

-porque hacerlo, me has salvado la vida- respondiendo a su pregunta

-entonces si yo no te hubiera salvado me entregarías a la marina?-frunciendo el seño

-No, qué tal si nos conocemos mejor- mirándola a los ojos

-no es una buena idea conocerme- retirándose unos metros de mi

-tienes miedo que te haga algo?- preguntándole

-si, desconfió de todas las personas en especial de los ''ESPADACHINES''- esa última palabra la dijo en un tono de rencor

-y porque los odias?- preguntaba porque yo era un espadachín

-Porque uno me hice sufrir mucho y yo sé que todos son iguales de malvados, ladrones y violadores- cómo? Un espadachín la violo?

-No todos son así- tratando de que entendiera

-Nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- mirándome con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-entonces me odiaras- mirándola con temor a du respuesta

-eres un espadachín?- mirándome con mucho miedo

-no te hare nada- explicándole

-LARGATEEE- se sentó y comenzó a llorar

-No te pongas así- levantándome pero mis piernas no aguantaron mi peso

-estas bien?- recogiéndome delicadamente entre sus brazos

-no hubiera estado mejor- estaba embobado con el rostro de ''La niña demonio''

-veo que no eres malo- sonriendo de nuevo

-yo no soy ningún ladrón, mentiroso, violador solo soy un espadachín común y corriente- mirándola

-creo que eres el único en que puedo confiar- una lagrima recorrió su rostro

-no llores, yo te protegeré- limpiando su lagrima

-eres muy amable- ayudándome a levantar

-gracias- hipnotizado con sus ojos azules

-debes descansar, mañana podremos conocernos mejor- acariciando mi cabello

-y donde dormirás?- preguntando por curiosidad porque no veía ninguna otra cama aparte de la que estoy usando

-pues a veces no duermo- sentándose en la silla y tomando un libro

-pero debes descansar- preocupado por ella

-no te preocupes estaré bien, ahora duerme- ordenándome

-esta bien- me quede dormido al instante.

Continuara


	2. Recuerdos

_**espero que les agrade el capitulo!**_

Recuerdos

**FLASH BACK**

Corría lo más que podía, era de noche y la Marina me estaba siguiendo como perros falderos buscando su presa, me escondí en un callejón para descansar y tomar un poco de aire, pero mire hacia un lado al ver una silueta.

-quien esta ahí?- acercándome a esa sombra

-eres la niña demonio verdad?- preguntando el hombre

-si, pero quien eres tu?- con mucha desconfianza

-pues soy Roronoa Zoro-saliendo de las oscuridad y dejando ver su rostro

-pensé que eras uno de la marina- lo admito es un chico guapo, su cabello es café con ojos azules

-jajaja eres muy graciosa- riéndose de lo que decía

-no le veo el chiste- frunciendo el ceño

-eres muy linda Nico Robin- acercándose a mi

-gracias tu igual- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-gracias- estaba a pocos centímetros de besarme y lo consiguió.

Dios así es como se siente un beso de verdad, Robin pero que estás haciendo? El es un desconocido y lo estas dejando que te bese.

-no por favor- alejándome de el

-no- pegándome y arrojándome en el suelo

-que estás haciendo?- estaba desesperada, el hombre estaba encima de mi-AYUDDDAAAA- grite desesperada

-no grites, o si no la marina nos descubrirá- manoseando todo mi cuerpo- tienes unos buenos senos- sobándolos

-AYUDDDAAA- me tapo la boca con su mano y con la otra me empezó a rasgara la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-eres muy deseada por todos, pero yo te voy a estrenar- bajo mis bragas y bajándose le pantalón.

No podía gritar, solo opte por llorar, este asqueroso me estaba violando y yo no podía hacer nada, sentí como una cosa seguro su asqueroso pene entraba por mi parte intima, yo lloraba a mares no sabía qué hacer, el hombre hacia unas embestidas mas rápidas, me dolía mucho, era mi primera vez, quería que la tierra me tragara eso me pasa por ser muy confiada, cada vez hacia más fuerte, hasta que al fin el hombre se detuvo, yo solo retrocedí y retrocedí pero el muy canalla me dio una patada en el estomago.

-que paso no puedes defenderte?- sentándose sobre mi

Me empezó a golpear mi cara, sus puños eran muy duros, me salía sangre no podía más me iba a morir, el hombre me dio la vuelta, pensé que me iba a volar otra vez pero no cogió mi cabeza y la golpeaba contra el suelo, mi pobre rostro sangraba y al mismo tiempo lloraba hasta que al fin se detuvo y se fue dejándome ensangrentada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-esa fue una noche espantosa- mirando a Mihawk

-como un hombre puede hacer eso a una mujer? Que desgraciado! Como dices que se llamaba- preguntando el nombre de mi violador

-se llama Roronoa Zoro!- respondiendo a su pregunta

-RORONOA ZORO?! EL FAMOSO CAZADOR DE PIRATAS! JURO QUE LE ROMPERE LA CARA- apretando su puño con fuerzas

-no debes ensuciarte las manos, este es un problema mío- respondiendo

-pero el te violo!- diciendo con mucha furia

-lo se pero no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos- mirándolo- y tu eres un shichibukai verdad?

-si- mirando al suelo

-perdón por ser tan entrometida pero, alguna vez has sufrido por amor, o algo por el estilo- sintiendo un poco de curiosidad

-porque lo dices- preguntándome

-porque eres un pirata que denota frialdad- mirándolo

-seré sincero, yo jamás me he enamorado ni lo hare porque YO NO CREO EN EL AMOR y mi frialdad es para que otros piratas me tengan miedo- mirándome fijamente- igual nadie se enamorara de alguien tan horrible como yo- bajando su mirada

-porque dices eso?- preguntando

-no es obvio, soy horrible todos me temen y no hay nada especial en mi aparte de mi técnica con las espadas- dejando los puntos muy claros

-pues yo creo que no- acercándome a el y tomando su rostro en mis manos- yo creo que tus ojos son especiales- mirando sus ojos

-jajaja no me hagas reír, eso no es cierto- riéndose de lo que había dicho

-nunca había visto unos ojos así, tienen un brillo y color muy especial que te hace diferente a los demás piratas y espadachines del mundo, a mi me parecen especiales y muy lindos- sonriendo

-aahh gra-gracias- sonrojándose- na-nadie me había dicho eso- esquivando mi mirada

-pues ahora ya lo sabes- caminando para ver por la ventana, vi un cartel de la marina que tenia mi foto, Sali de la casa y saque el cartel que decía:

Marina

A todos los habitantes de este pueblo,

Esta noche no salgan de sus casas

Porque vamos a revisar en todas las viviendas

Si no están ocultando a la pirata

Nico Robin o "La Niña Demonio"

El que la encuentre o la vea por favor

Reportar a la marina lo antes posible.

-DIABLOS- arrugue el papel

-que paso?- preguntando

-tendré que irme lo antes posible de aquí- indicándole el papel

-te ayudare a escapar- mirándome

-gracias, pero ya estas mejor?- preguntando

-si, hoy escaparemos y te juro que nadie te va a poner un dedo encima- tomando mi mano

-gracias- recogiendo mi maleta y poniendo algo de comida en ella

EN LA NOCHE

-estas lista?- preguntando mientras cogía su espada

-si- espiando por la ventana

-bien, marchémonos- saliendo muy sigilosamente

Todas las calles estaban rodeadas de la marina, pensé que no habría escapatoria pero Mihawk me sujeto por la cintura y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado para que la marina no nos descubriera. Al final la marina nos descubrió y tuvimos que correr lo mas rápido posible.

-Robin este camino te llevara a un pueblito muy pobre, dile al señor José que te preste un barco y que después le pagare, entendido!- dejándome en un callejón

-y tu Mihawk?- preguntando desesperada

-yo los distraeré- sonriendo- ahora vete y buena suerte Robin

-muchas gracias Mihawk, te debo una- corriendo por el camino que me había indicado Mihawk

Después de una larga noche llegue al pueblo que había dicho Mihawk, ahora tenía que buscar al señor José, pero donde estaba, así que decidí ir al puerto seguro encontraría algo ahí. Había varios letreros pero uno decía "BARCON DEN JOSE" golpee cortésmente y entre.

-valla que hace una linda dama por estos rumbos?- sonriendo

-Dracule Mihawk me envió aquí- diciendo con mucha seguridad- necesito que me de un barco por favor, el dijo que le pagaría después

-quien eres?- preguntando

-por favor- insistiendo

-tu eres Nico Robin?- preguntando desconfiado

-la misma, ahora puede darme el barco- angustiándome

-NO, el señor Mihawk nunca me conto sobre una amiga llamada Nico Robin- negando con la cabeza

-por favor, se lo suplico- mordiéndome el labio inferior

-NO- diciendo con seguridad

-si no lo hace, Mihawk estará muy decepcionado de usted, el se quedo peleando con la marina solo para que yo escapara y consiga un bote en su tienda y usted no me lo quiere dar- alzando un poco mi voz

-Mihawk hiso eso?-confundido

-si- desesperada

-qué raro, el nunca haría eso por ninguna mujer- apuntándome con una pistola- MENTIROSA, LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-pero le estoy diciendo la verdad

-LARGATE!

-que está pasando aquí?

-señor Mihawk! Que sorpresa- dejando el arma

-porque no le has dado aun el barco?- reclamándole

-porque es una desconocida- respondiendo

-Si yo recomiendo a mis amigos que vengan en esta tienda no es para que usted les niegue- alzando su voz

-lo siento mucho- disculpándose- síganme por favor, este es el ultimo barco que me queda pero ya esta en otras manos

-en cuales?- arqueando su ceja

-bueno un doctor compro este barco primero- explicando

-yo te daré el triple- sacando una bolsa de dinero

-NO, por favor. No lo hagas- deteniéndolo – me quedare en este pueblo hasta que hayan barcos

-Don José ya está listo mi barco?- preguntando un pequeño renito

-claro

-oye reno, puedes embarcar a una mujer en tu barco- preguntando al pequeño reno

-sus ojos me dan miedo- escondiéndose en las piernas de don José

-puedes o no?- irritado- te pagare bien, que dices?- negociando

-mmmmmm esta bien!- indicando su pequeña patita- el dinero

-ten – entregándole la bolsa de dinero- bueno Robin, ahora si me despido, espero que tengas un buen viaje y cuídate mucho

-muchas gracias por todo- abrazándolo- sin ti no hubiera escapado, GRACIAS- sonriendo

-de na-nada- sonrojado

-me llamo Chopper mucho gusto

-me llamo Nico Robin- sonriendo cortésmente

-vamos- subiendo al bote el pequeño reno

-adiós señor José y muchas gracias y adiós Mihawk- alzando mi mano

-adiós ROBIN

CONTINUARA

_**no se olviden de COMENTAR**_


	3. Encontrandome con Roronoa Zoro

_**Espero que les agrade el capitulo perdon por demorarme! tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza! perdon!**_

_**AVISO: **__**si quieren ver el video de este fic les dejo el link ( watch?v=JqJfbAyBFXQ)**_

_****__**si quieren ver el video de este fic les dejo el link ( watch?v=JqJfbAyBFXQ)**_

_**si quieren ver el video de este fic les dejo el link ( watch?v=JqJfbAyBFXQ)**_

_**si quieren ver el video de este fic les dejo el link ( watch?v=JqJfbAyBFXQ)**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION!**_

Encontrandome con Roronoa Zoro

**Contado por Robin**

Nos situamos en una isla muy pequeña, por suerte conseguimos una casa deshabitada, el lindo renito llamado chopper, es una criatura que me agrado en el momento que lo conocí, me brindo su amistad y yo también lo hice, es muy tierno conmigo, lo considero como mi hijo.

-Robin quiero pasear por la ciudad- mirándome con sus lindos ojos

-pero es media noche-respondiendo

-por favor Robin- insistiendo

-no chopper- negando su petición

-Robin- haciendo un puchero

-ok- resignada

-que bien- saltando de la emoción

-pero ponte un abrigo porque hace mucho frio- diciéndole la condición

-de acuerdo Robin-corriendo muy emocionado- ya estoy listo te traje uno- indicándome el abrigo

-muchas gracias chopper- tomando el abrigo

-ahora vámonos- saliendo de la casa

-espérame chopper- cerrando la puerta de la casa

-apúrate Robin o no nos va a quedar tiempo- jalándome de la mano

-ya voy- sonriendo

-mira, son peluches- señalando una tienda- podemos ir?! Di que si!- insistiéndome

-esta bien- caminando a la tienda- buenos noches!

-buenas noches que se le ofrece?-diciendo la dueña de la tienda

-estamos viendo los peluches!- señalando algunos

-cual le gusta mas?- preguntando

-chopper cual quieres?- preguntando a chopper

-pues me gusta ese pingüinito!- señalando el peluche

-me da ese peluche!

-claro- entregándole a chopper

-cuanto cuesta?- preguntando el precio

-5 berries- respondiendo

-tenga- entregando el dinero

-que tengan una buena noche

-igualmente y gracias- respondiendo- ahora a donde quieres ir?

-a comer golosinas

-vamos- caminamos pero ninguna le llamaba la atención

-Robin mira!-señalando- es algodón de azúcar!- jalándome hasta la tienda

-buenas noches me puede dar un algodón de azúcar?

-claro niña- entregándome el algodón de azúcar- son 2 berries

-aquí esta- entregándole

-muchas gracias

-a donde quieres ir?

-pues no lo se

-quieres regresar a casa?

-no, mejor caminemos un poco por la ciudad

Caminamos por toda la ciudad, recorrimos cada tienda de ropa, comida, hasta que al final chopper decidió regresar a la casa, en el camino decidimos tomar un atajo peo algo nos detuvo.

-al fin te encuentro Nico Robin- dijo una voz de hombre

-quien esta ahí?-preguntando mientras abrazaba a chopper

-Robin tengo miedo- abrazándome muy fuerte

-tranquilo chopper-besando su cabecita

-después de tantos años de búsqueda por fin te encuentro

-chopper corre a la casa- ordenando a chopper

-pero Robin

-corre lo mas rápido que puedas no te detengas! CORRE- corrió hasta que se desapareció- quien es? Si no se identifica me obligara a usar mi poder- amenazando aquel hombre

-jajajajaja tu?! Lastimarme no me hagas reír!- lanzando una cuerda que sujetaba mis dos pies- creo que yo te tengo jajajajaja- esposándome mis manos- asi no utilizaras tu poder jajajaja

-quien eres maldito? RESPONDE CANALLA!

-me presentare soy el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro mucho gusto en conocerte jajajajaja

-tu otra vez? Que vas hacerme a violarme como la anterior vez? Canalla!- gritando

-de que hablas?- confundido

-NO TE HAGAS EL ESTUPIDO! TU SABES MUY BIEN DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITO! CUANDO SOLO ERA UNA NIÑA TU ME VIOLASTE DESGRACIADO! ME DAS ASCO!

-yo jamás violaría a una chica- respondiendo

-NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!

-creo que te estas confundiendo!

-TU ERES RORONOA ZORO MI VIOLADOR- zafándome de las esposas con un alambre-TU DESGRACIADO, MENTIROSO, CANALLA

-te juro que yo soy inocente

-10 FLEUR – agarrando sus manos contra su cuerpo- crees que soy la niña indefensa de antes estúpido! Quiero ver tu rostro canalla- acercándolo a la luz- pero como? No eres mi violador

-eso te intente decir, disculpa me puedes soltar?!

**Contado por Zoro**

Estaba atrapado mi objetivo era Nico Robin y ella me estaba poniendo contra la espada y la pared

-no te soltare! Hasta que me digas porque soy tu objetivo?

-que no es obvio, soy un cazador de piratas! Ahora me puedes soltar!

-NO

-bien entonces me soltare por las malas- haciendo presión en su agarre y zafándome, me abalance sobre ella y le puse una de mis katanas en su cuello, estaba contra la pared no podía hacer nada- ahora si ….- me detuve un rato la luz dejaba ver su rostro, es una mujer muy bella, su belleza me hipnotizo, quite mi katana- eres libre, vete!

-porque haces esto? No se supone que soy tu objetivo?- retándome- tienes miedo?!

-NO TENGO MIEDO

-entonces cual fue la causa!

-Me recuerdas a alguien

-oye!

-que quieres?!

-gracias, muchas gracias por no matarme!- sonriendo, su sonrisa me hipnotizo mas

-de na-nada - mirando a otro lugar

-oye se ve que estas hambriento!

-si pero eso no te importa!

-quieres comida?

-no gracias!1

-no te hagas el de rogar! Sígueme

No lo podía evitar el hambre me mataba y también su belleza, la seguí hasta su casa pero un reno se me abalanzo con un sartén.

-chopper! Alto- ordenando al reno

-pero Robin

-es una amigo

-ok- quitándose de encima

-bien, diéntate por favor – indicándome

-que comeremos? Robin- preguntando el reno

-arroz con carne- sirviendo los platos con comida

-por qué él se comerá nuestra cena, no se ha sacrificado- reclamando en voz baja

-no reclames- regañándolo

Comí en silencio mientras ellos conversaban luego el reno se fue a dormir y me quede con esa mujer que me ponía nervioso, seguí comiendo y ella me observaba fijamente, me incomodo que me este observando hasta que ella rompió el hielo de la situación.

-perdón por confundirte! No era mi intención, es que te llamas igual que mi violador- mirándome

-mmmm no importa- fue lo único que respondí

-se ve que eres un hombre de pocas palabras- sonriendo

-no los soy- mirándola fijamente a los ojos pero me intimido su mirada- es solo porque no me das mucha confianza

-confianza? Fufufufu- se reia de mi

-destruiste tu hogar, por eso te conocen como "La Niña Demonio"

-no lo destruí- su mirada trasmitía tristeza

-veo que el tema no te agrada- mirándola

-no me gusta mucho hablar de eso mejor hablemos de ti- mirándome otra vez

-de mi jajaja mejor no

-porque tienes esa cicatriz en tu pecho

-esta la obtuve en un combate!

-quien fue?

-pues Dracule Mihawk

-enserio?

-si, perdí pero me prometí que iba a entrenar muy duro para superar sus poderes y convertirme en el "Mejor Espadachín del mundo"

-lo odias

-si

-mmmmm

-porque lo dices?

-bueno porque el es mi amigo

-si es tu amigo no puedo estar aquí!- retirándome de su casa

-espera, no soy su cómplice puedes confiar en mi solo soy su amiga

-es lo mismo

-no es lo mismo, señor espadachín crea en mi

-te creo pero deja de llamarme "Señor Espadachín" solo llámame Zoro

-ok kenshi-san!

-hmp! Como quieras!

-puedes tomar asiento- solo obedecí- kenshi-san crees en el amor?

-creí pero ya NO

-porque ya no crees?

-porque la última vez que li hice salí lastimado

-pero eso no quiere decir que te dejen de atraer las mujeres o si?

-ósea me atraen pero no para sentir amor y tu? Alguna vez has sentido el amor?

-No, pero fui muy confiada!

-no me digas que por ser confiada te violaron?!

-si me violaron

-lo lamento, es muy duro no?!

-si es duro pero luego lo olvidas

-lo haz olvidado?

-snif….NO…snif- sollozando

-no quería que te pongas así- preocupado

-lo siento- limpiando sus lágrimas

-pero si un hombre se enamora de ti seguro que te va aceptar

-no lo creo, en primer lugar soy "La Niña Demonio" y en segundo fui violada y ningún hombre se va acercar a mi

-pues yo pienso que no, eres muy bonita y podrías conquistar mi corazón, además tu actitud es tan buena eso te hace perfecta- carajo que he dicho

-eehhh gracias- ruborizada por mi comentario

-bueno ya me tengo que ir, gracias por la comida

-quédate seguro no tienes donde vivir-acertando en el blanco

-lees la mente?!

-fufufufuf -riéndose- quédate no nos causaras molestias, mañana partiremos de esta ciudad y te podrás ir

-tienes un barco?

-si

-mmmm

-quieres que te llevemos?

-insisto lees la mente

-fufufufu

-bueno no despedimos

-porque?

-dormiré en la sala no?!

-sobra una habitación!

-aahhh no lo sabia – caminando hacia la habitación

-hasta mañana Zoro

-hasta mañana Robin- despidiéndome- espera

-que pasa?

-me llamaste Zoro- un poco feliz

-fufufu si me das mucha confianza

-buen adiós

-buenas noches

Me acosté en la cama pensando en Robin, en realidad ella tenia algo muy especial que me volvía tonto, me ha sacado una sonrisa esa mujer, no estaré enamorado o si? Deja de pensar en eso Zoro, tu objetivo es ser el mejor espadachín nada mas. Quien sabe si algún día esa mujer logra conquistar mi corazón pero que digo, ZORO SOLO DUERME.

Continuara

_**no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEW y si quieren ver el video de este fic les dejo el link ( watch?v=JqJfbAyBFXQ)  
**_


	4. Los Mugiwara

YA VOLVI! POR FIN AREGLE ESE PROBLEMA Y ESTOY DE VUELTA

AVISOS:

**los que tengan Facebook no se olviden de dar un me gusta a mi pagina: pages/Zorobin-Vegebulm/327392870770896?ref=hl**

**Los que tengan Twitter tambien no se olviden de seguirme: /zorobin2 **

** Los que tengan Youtube tambien no se olviden de seguirme: channel/UCT8Z77yeXhSDFVzo7DxEpyQ/videos **

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION!**_

**Los Mugiwara**

**Contado por Zoro**

Me levante muy temprano calculo que son las 5 am, el barco en el que viajo es un poco pequeño para tres personas pero no era mi intención molestar, el reno no me tiene mucha confianza dice que soy muy rudo y que mi actitud no es muy confiable, esos comentarios a veces me sacan de casillas y quiero darle una buena lección a ese reno pero siempre hay una persona que nos detiene, ella es muy hermosa su sonrisa es única es la mas perfecta que he conocido, si reconozco que mi pasado conocí a mas chicas que me agradaron pero solo las veía como amigas y no me hacían poner tan nervioso como ella, me abre enamorado?! Si es asi voy a luchar por ella no me importaría perder mi vida con tal de salvarla y que sea feliz yo sere feliz pero si es lo contrario solo la protegeré como cualquier amiga pero tengo miedo a que ella no corresponda mis sentimientos. Es verdad que me hace poner muy nervioso no se que tiene pero a veces me hace sonrojar, jamás había sentido este sentimiento tan extraño y tan estúpido.

Estoy haciendo abdominales y siento que la puerta se abre, finjo que no lo veo pero siento que alguien se pone frente a mi y me dedica esa sonrisa que tanto adoro.

-buenos días Zoro-sonriendo

-buenos días!- solo respondi sin mirarla

-pensé que estabas en tu habitación- se preocupa por mi?!

-hmp!- no quería tener una conversación con ella asi que seguí con mis abdominales ignorándola por completo

-se ve que quieres ser el mejor espadachín y superar el potencial de Mihawk- mirando hacia el mar

-no se nota?- no me iba a dejar que un tonto comentario me haría cambiar de humor

-veo que te estoy molestando, me retiro si quieres comer algo solo ve a la concina- se marcho sin mirarme, sin dedicarme una sonrisa que tanto me gusta, me iba a dejar solo

-no quise que te vayas- que carajos dije ojala que no lo haya escuchado

Se fue sin regresarme a ver, supongo que no escucho mi comentario, seguí haciendo mi rutina de abdominales hasta llegar a 3.000; después de la rutina fui a la cocina para comer un poco porque mi estomago me rugía como un león tratando de llamar a la manada para mi sorpresa Robin no estaba en la cocina sentada muy tranquila bebiendo su taza de café, le habría sucedido algo? No tenia que preocuparme por ella asi que decidí preparar un sándwich y beber un poco de jugo de naranja, mientras desayunaba se venían recuerdos a la cabeza de cómo ese maldito "Ojos de Halcón" me derroto, desde ese dia decidi que iba entrenar hasta sangrar, no dejaría que me derrote fácilmente, no para la próxima vez yo lo iba a derrotar. De pronto un reno entrometido me saco de mis pensamientos.

-en que estas pensando zoro?- mirándome con una cara muy sospechosa

-en como derrotar a otro espadachín- di un mordisco a mi sándwich sin regresar a verlo

-te tengo una noticia muy importante- lo mire algo intrigado- no se si será de tu agrado- me miro de reojo, yo solo movi la cabeza en señal de que hablara- veras yo tengo una tripulación, y voy a quedarme con ellos no se si tu quieras unirte a mi tripulación?

-hpm! Por si no lo sabias yo "SOY UN CAZADOR DE PIRATAS"- recalcando las ultimas palabras con un tono fuerte- jamás me uniría a una banda de piratas

-entonces tomaras tu rumbo- preguntado un tontería

-que no quedo claro- frunciendo mi seño ante tal pregunta

-entonces te dejare el barco que compre- mirando hacia la ventana- asi podras estar mas comodo, espero que cumplas tu objetivo- se marcho sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Que les pasaba a todos en este barco, hoy era el dia de dejar a Zoro Roronoa "solo", me preguntaba si Robin habría aceptado la oferta que le había propuesto el reno y si viaja conmigo en el barco no voy a poder concentrarme en mi entrenamiento y si se iba a quedar en esa banda?! Quien será mi inspiración en las mañanas, Zoro deja de pensar eso ella solo quiere huir de la Marina jamás se podrá enamorar de ningún hombre y yo tampoco me enamorare de ninguna mujer ni si quiera de Robin por mas que me haga poner nervioso frente a ella, si quiero conseguir mi sueño tendre que ponerme frio como una piedra con ella.

-YA LLEGAMOS-saltaba de alegría un reno tan molesto- mis nakamas me están esperando! Robin ven- llamaba a la arqueóloga esto me traia mala vibra

-que pasa chopper?- acercándose a la cocina

-mira ese es el barco de mi banda- señalando muy emocionado el supuesto barco- ahí podras vivir también, hay una chica que podrá ser tu amiga

-que interesante- le dedicaba una sonrisa a ese reno

-cierto- acercándose a mi- Zoro tomaremos un pequeño descanso en el barco de mi banda, asi podras tomar algunas moniciones que te pueden servir en tu viaje

-mmm gracias- respondi para que no piense que soy un mal agradecido

-voy a dirigir el barco – saliendo de la cocina muy emocionado

-no te vas a quedar?- sentándose a lado mio y mirándome muy fijamente a los ojos

-no porque soy un cazador de piratas!- levantándome para lavar el vaso que había utilizado- veo que tu si- dando las espaldas a la arqueóloga mientras lavaba el vaso, no decía nada el silencio me mataba, me di la vuelta y ella miraba al suelo con una tristeza inmensa que lo pude percibir no sabia como romper el hielo asi que volvi a sentarme junto a ella, no decía ni una sola palabra seguro le dolio mucho lo que le dije o tal vez solo lo ignora y piensa en otra cosa, me incomodo mucho ese silencio que tuvimos los dos asi que le tome la mano sin darme cuenta dije algo que era muy imprudente- estas triste porque me vas a perder?- carajo ojala que no lo haya escuchado

-si estoy muy triste- al fin respondió pero luego me miro y me dolio mucho al no verla sonreír- espero que consigas tu sueño- apretó mi mano como si dijera que no me vaya de su lado, se retiro de la cocina dejándome muy confundido.

-Zoro! Ven quiero presentarte a mis nakamas- me jalo hasta salir al aire libre, subi a ese tal barco y me encontré con toda su banda conformada por un chico con un sombrero de paja, una chica de pelo naranja, un tipo con una nariz muy larga, un henti con tanga?! Un esqueleto y un chico rubio que le estaba acosando a Robin.

-lo que nos faltaba para nuestra banda Una MORENA!- pero que le pasaba a ese tipo, no sabia respetar a una mujer

-hola amigos! Les presento a mis compañeros de viaje que les va agradar- diciéndole muy feliz el reno- en primer lugar Nico Robin, ella es muy tierna conmigo

-La niña demonio?!- gritaba la mujer de cabello anaranjado- Luffy no estarás pensando en algo loco o si?!- ponía cara de malvada frente al chico con sombrero de paja deduje que el fuera el capitán de esta banda tan rara

-Quieres ser mi nakama?- preguntaba el supuesto capitán de la banda a Robin

-Claro, no tengo donde vivir asi que me vendría bien hospedarme en este barco y ser su nakama- le dedicaba una sonrisa a su capitán

Oh no! Casi todos no les agrado la decisión de su capitán, excepto a ese rubio, el hentai con tanga y el esqueleto. Ellos fueron los únicos que se alegraron al tener una nueva chica en la banda, el resto estaba muy callado aunque solo eran 2 personas la de pelo naranja y el de la nariz muy larga; creo que el reno me va a presentar si a Robin esos 2 no le agradan peor toda la banda.

-bueno, ahora el es Zoro Roronoa "El Cazador de piratas"- vi todas sus caras, tenían algo de pánico, shock, terror, alegría, miedo, sospecha si no les cai nada bien

-con que Roronoa Zoro eh?!- el capitán se acerco hacia mi y me examino de piesa a cabeza yo no dije ni una sola palabra por respetar al dichoso capitán de esta banda- se ve que eres muy fuerte, Quieres ser mi nakama?- es un idiota o se hace no escucho bien "SOY UN CAZADOR DE PIRATAS" jamás me involucraría con gente pirata

-pues para mi esta bien- decía el hentai con tanga- además no tenemos un espadachín aparte de Brook, otro idiota que no entendió el mensaje

-Luffy?! El nos va a matar- decían el de la nariz larga con la de cabello naranja, por fin gente que es razonable

-pues yo soy el capitán!- respondia a su banda

-pues no lo acepto- dije con un tono serio- creo que no lo entendió muy bien soy un "CAZADOR DE PIRATAS" es decir no navego con ellos

-entonces porque navegabas con ellos- me decía el rubio algo intrigado

-facil, porque quería un navío donde pueda viajar- respondia algo sarcástico- bueno ahora que conoci tu banda Chopper puedo irme, adiós- me di vuelta y segui mi rumbo

-espera todavía no me has respondido- me decía un supuesto capitán

-porque debería aceptar tu propuesta si deje bien claro nuestra relación- Esperando a que el idiota del capitán entendiera

-Porque no te quedas kenshi-san?- decía Robin, sus palabras me tentaban a quedarme pero tenia que ser firme en mi decisión

-debo irme- volviendo al rumbo para salir de ese barco

-oye Zoro se ve que eres un tipo que entrena- decía el hentai con tanga

-me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta- diciendo sarcásticamente

-tenemos un lugar de entrenamiento pero nadie lo utiliza- que trataba de decir? Me podría quedar aquí solo por estar entrenando

-gracias por tu oferta pero no lo necesito- retirándome

-Kenshi-san asi podras derrotar a Mihawk y ser el mejo!- mierda que pretendía, ya le dije que no

-vamos Zoro- el reno me hizo un puchero que era irresistible

-ok, me quedare pero si tu Luffy no me ayudas a cumplir mi sueño estaras muerto- esa era la condición

-no importa Zoro shishishishi- se reía?! Pero que le pasa a este sujeto- ven les voy a enseñar a los Mugiwara, en primer lugar esta nuestra navegante Nami, nuestro francotirador el valiente Usopp!, nuestro cocinero Sanji, nuestro doctor Chopper, nuestro carpintero Franky y por ultimo nuestro músico Brook!

-Yohohohohoho que alegría tener nuevos nakamas- se reia el esqueleto por nuestra llegada- por cierto señorita robin podría enseñarme sus pantis?- pero que le sucedia a ese esqueleto pervertido!

-CLARO QUE NO!- la navegante le lanzaba una patada al esqueleto pervertido

-fufufufufufu- robin solo reia por lo que le dijo ese esqueleto pervertido!

-Robin-chawn! Te he traído un pastel espero que te guste- dándole el pastel

-muchas gracias Cocinero-san- tomado en sus manos el plato con el pastel, dio una pequeña probadita al pastel- esta muy delicioso, el mejor pastel que he probado!

-me alegro que te haya gustado Robin-chawn- dando vueltas como un loco- Robin-chawn dime Sanji!

-fufufufufufu

-oye Franky! Donde esta la habitación de entrenamiento?- preguntándole al hentai con tanga

-pues esta ahí- indicándome el lugar

-mmmmm ya veo gracias!- me dirigi a ella para no seguir con mis compañeros.

Subi varios escalones, me perdi entre a varias habitaciones que no eran mias pero al final llegue a esa dichosa habitación era amplia tenia pesas muy grandes, esto si me haría ser mas fuerte; en la noche el "cejas de espiral" preparo la cena yo no baje y me quede entrenando hasta la madrugada. Espero llevarme bien con todos y ni ser ningún estorbo para ellos.

Continuara

_**no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEW  
**_


End file.
